safe and sound
by CassanovaRebelEzra
Summary: songfic about the parenting relationship between Hera, Kanan, and Ezra to the song safe and sound by taylor swift
1. note

_**Okay people this is very important the only way for me to fix a certain accident is for me to redue the story over to get all the chapters in unless of coarse you guys dont want me to and who ever has the most votes decides whether the story stays or goes okay and if it stays the reviewers and pm-ers will get to give me ideas about what to right next.**_


	2. verse 1

**Hey everyone this is a songfic about ezra's relationship with Kanan and Hera. this is going to be the only one. i will do any song that you guys ask and i"m am sorry but i am giving up on my other story. but enough of that. I'm having my good friend conner here do the disclaimer.**

 **disclaimer: hey people mystique girly girl does not own the song Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift and star wars rebels so enjoy ( runs off to chase mystique girly girl) (pant pant) that was close. okay so i have decided to write each verse and charecter part as a mini one shot as every chapter.**

.

I remember tears streaming down your face when i said i'll never let you go when all those shadows almost killed your light.

Kanans Pov

I'm sorry Ezra but we can't save your parents. "Please Kanan I know we can save them.", Ezra begs me. No Exra i'm sorry but we can't. It's probably a trap. "I know but I-I miss them so much." Ezra says as he buries his face in his hands, shaking in uncontrollable sobs. I'm sorry I say as I pull him in to a hug


	3. verse 2

**okay so i have decided to do the song Fight Song by Rachel Platt (i think i spelled that write) because a awesome reviewer wanted it so i will be doing it after i finish this song. i think i might post another chapter later today tell me what you think.**

 **so my friend alex will be doing the disclaimer**

 **Alex : Mystique girly girl and Savannah rebel snoops does not own the song taylor swift does and she doesn't own Star wars rebels which belongs to Lucas films and disney( wait does that make laya a disney princess) enough talk story time!**

.

I remember you said don't leave me here alone but all thats dead and gone and past tonight

Hera Pov

I wake up to the sound of sobbing down the hall. I get up up and rush to where it's coming from. I get to Ezra and Zeb's room. I go in and Ezra was sitting on his bunk sobbing.

My motherly instinct took over and I rush over and capture him in a hug and ask him whats wrong. He says there's nothing wrong and I told him to tell me the truth. I had a nightmare about my parents okay he says raising his voice a lttle.

It's okay I tell him and comfort him until he stops crying. I get up to leave but Ezra graabs my sleeve and asks me to stay and I sit down as he lays his head on my lap. I smooth his hair away from his head and tell him it's okay and it's all gone and in the past.


	4. chorus 1

_**disclaimer i dont own anything**_

Just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now come morning light you and I will be safe and sound.

Kanan's POV

Yesterday was very eventful as hera had told me see ezra had a nightmare and refuse to sleep so we got the idea that tonight we will both go in to talk with him.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(Time skip)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

(later that day in ezra and Zeb's cabin with Hera, Kanan, and Ezra)

Hera's Pov

"Ezra you need to sleep so you will be well rested for mission and so you don't get sick", I tell the awake but very tired teen. "Yah Ezra, Hera's right you need to sleep", Kanan says. "No, I'm just going to have another nightmare plus I'm perfectly fine there is no reason for you guys to be worried about me",Ezra says.

" So there is no reason for us to be worried about you waking up every night screaming and sobbing", Kanan says. "Ezra it breaks my heart to here you crying from a nightmare every night", I say. "Fine I'll try to sleep but well umm".

"What is it Ezra you can tell us" , Kanan says. "Will you guys stay with me... wait no just forget I sa-". "Of course we will stay with you ,and Zeb can just sleep down stairs", I say.

Ezra settles on his bunk with light tears streaming down his face and I wipe them away. Kanan tells him it's okay and that no one is going to hurt him or us. I tell him we will wake him up if he has a nightmare and for the first time in a week and a half Ezra slept peace fully.

 _ **chapter end**_

 _ **no this is not the end remember it's a mini one shot for every chapter and feel free to give me any song ideas at any time. I hope you like it my sister cried when she read it.**_


	5. note 2

_**They need to be short to match the verse that is paired with them so i would prefer you said nithing abou the length please. for every review is an idea and a cookie or brownie.**_


	6. 2 verse 1

As requested I will be doing Angel with a shotgun by the cab, Pity party by Melanie Martinez and originally Fight song. The idea for this chapter is from Paint the Wolf , who said he or she was weird but I think that's a good thing. so this is a shout out to he or she. so this part might be confusing but takes place during Siege of Lothal when Ezra sees his home blown up and the verse actually has relevance to the mini one-shot matched to it. This one Ezra has another touch with the dark side and death but not of the ghost crew luckily. beware this chapter might make the writing sensitive cry ugly tears oh and there's a slightly dark Ezra.

Disclaimer: I own zilch, zero, nothing or it wouldn't be fan fiction.

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire._

Hera's Pov

"Ezra ,I'm so sorry that happened." "That was your home and it's just gone because of the empire." "I can't imagine how you feel", I say trying to comfort the sobbing teen and he feels so horrible after accidently using the dark side again too, he has so much to handle but only being so young it must be very hard.

/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)/*)Flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

No one's Pov

The storm trooper threw the last of the bombs in the old Bridger house not noticing the rocks and rubble lifting up into the air shakily until he felt some unseen force close around his neck. He flails his arms and legs , looking wildly trying to find his attacker. He sees a young teen with shocking electric blue eyes with his right hand in a choking squeezing motion and the hand balls into a fist there was a sickening crack and then all there was, was darkness.

Kanan's Pov still in flashback

I heard the snap and looked over to a horror filled Ezra and a dead storm trooper. I realized as Ezra collapsed that he had a touch with the dark side from seeing the trooper toss a bomb in the place he once called home and snapped and in retaliation snapped the troopers neck. I rush over to see if Ezra is okay, he's unconscious but will be okay.

I know why he snapped after all it would be hard to see your home blow up and burn in flames right in front of you. I take him to the ghost and put him in a chair as he wakes up he starts crying and I try to comfort him telling him it will be okay. He raises his head to look out the window but I tell him not to because I don't want him to accidently touch the dark side again.

I tell everyone to retreat and come back to the ship. I didn't want Ezra to see any fighting right now. Everyone comes in and automatically Hera goes into mother hen mode on Ezra but she sees his tears and pulls him into a hug as he cries quietly into her shoulder.

Flashback ends

Hera's Pov

After awhile Ezra stops crying and says "You know I don't even know why It matters I wasn't even there that long" , he finished darkly and starts to cry lightly, just small tears that flow freely down the tan face and I tell him your blood family may be gone but you have US as a family now so you won't ever be alone again.

 ** _end and no this is not the end I still have plenty of verses to oh and so you know the more reviews the longer the chapters and songs that I will do._**


	7. 2 verse 2

_**Hey sorry I was gone for awhile I was visiting my aunt before school started.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels and safe and sound but I do own the oc in this chapter so this chapter is ezra gets injured and Kanan stays with SLIGHT BLOOD AND GORE NOT FOR WEAK STOMACHED RATED T.**_

 _the war outside your door is raging on._

 _Kanan's pov_

There were so many troopers but we could take them all down until Agent Kallus got there with his modified bo-rifle and headed for the unsuspecting Zeb who was fighting 3 troopers. Kallus readied his bow-rifle to shoot him and I called out to him to watch out but it was too late, Kallus shot but Ezra who saw what was happening from his spot behind Zeb and force pushed him out of the way. The shot made contact but it wasn't Zeb who got hit, Ezra was on his knees holding his left shoulder where blood was rushing out in between his fingers.

Kallus raised the bo-rifle to shoot Ezra since he was there but I quickly force pushed him into a tree so he was unconscious and rush over to Ezra who just slipped into unconsciousness and check him over. It was a direct hit in the middle of his left shoulder. I quickly pick him up and rush him into the ghost to the infirmary where I take his shirt off to get better access to his arm and what I see makes my heart twist, Ezra has scars littering his torso and scars from where he obviously stitched himself up.

I shake my head to get rid of the image of a younger Ezra sewing himself up. I disinfect Ezra's shoulder, sew it up, and wrap it in gauze. I decided that Ezra would need someone to give him pain meds and tell him what happened so I commend Her and everyone else that I was going to stay with him and not to worry but get back to the ship as fast as they could.

I get in a meditating position and start meditating until I hear something moving and look over who is starting to wake up. I get up and go over to him and grab the meds he has to take with a glass of water. I help him sit up and give him the pills and I smile lightly at the face he makes.

Ezra's pov

Everything hurts but that probably means i'm waking up, I open my eyes and Kanan helps me into a sitting position and gives me 2 pills with water. The pills taste worst than some of the things on the street and Kanan smiles at the face I make. I look around and realise i'm in the ghost infirmary and see that I'm shirtless and look up at Kanan who gives me a sad smile.

I ask why i'm here and why my arm hurts. Kanan says that '' I pushed Zeb out of the way from getting shot by Kallus but got shot myself and before I could ask I couldn't go back out there because i'm injured and he was staying here to make sure I didn't do anything. I asked if everyone was okay and he says yeah and they should be coming back soon too. Kanan I say, he looks over to me and asks what and I tell him thank you as I start to fall asleep.

Kanan's pov

Ezra says thank you as he drifts in to the land of well needed sleep and I say as I smooth away his hair from his forehead that he will never have to patch himself up again because he has a family here now.


	8. 2 verse 3

_**Hey people it's been awhile since I wrote a chapter, I hope you enjoy see ya. This will probably be the shortest chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or star wars rebels**_

 _ **character thoughts /**_ _thoughts/_

 _Hold on to this lullaby even when the music's gone_

 _ **Hera's pov (right after fire across the galaxy)**_

Ezra please wake up, everything is all right, we're all here. Everything will be fine just please wake up I tell the struggling teen who was obviously having a nightmare. The teen uttered a cry that made my heart tear before he bolted up into a sitting position, almost knocking me off his bunk.

Immedietly, Ezra thinking he was alone started sobbing into his hands. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. He froze throwing his head up to see who was there, tears still streaming down his face. He saw it was me and tried to scrub his tears off his face but they were still flowing freely down his cheeks.

I take his hands away from his face so he could look at me but he turns his face away and looks to the messed up blanket bunched up by his waist, he starts fiddling with the seams in it. I ask him what was wrong and he mumbled nothing and tells me he's fine even though he's obviously not. I ask him again and he says he had a bad dream thats all, it's nothing to worry about. _Nothing to worry about I think he was struggling as if someone was hurting him._

Ezra it's okay you don't have to tell me what happened but everything will be okay I say as I get up to leave thinking that he will be okay but he grabs the sleeve of my shirt and while looking down he asked quietly if i would stay with him and sing him a lullaby. I sit back down as he lays down and moves over to make more room for me to sit. I start singing…..

 _ **Hope to see the sun, for the day is done. Now the day is over, time to start over, over again for night is here with your hope to see the sun now that the day is done. We can play tomorrow but for now sleep my little one for the day is done and the moon is here with your hope to see the sun.**_

I just finished the verse when Ezra drifted into a calm sleep with the last words of, thank you mom. I kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, you're welcome son, I love you.

 _ **Chapter End**_


End file.
